


angel dust

by weefaol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasizing, Guilty Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Weecest, Pining, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol
Summary: Sam knows he shouldn't feel this way about the boy.





	angel dust

Sam knows he shouldn’t feel this way. He knows it’s wrong, the way his eyes linger on the boy’s bare chest where he stands in front of the bathroom sink, shaving just like Sam had taught him. Knows he shouldn’t rake his know-better eyes over such budding flesh, but the thing about the boy is that he looks so _grown-up_ already.

Besides, Sam had grown accustomed to lingering gazes on his own skin growing up with Dean, when clothes were shared and spit was swapped and body parts discovered under threadbare bedsheets. And evidently, the predilection, the propensity for looking — for _lingering_ — had been passed on to him like a hand-me-down. Because, staring at Jack’s smooth chest, his soft creamy skin and chiseled bones, Sam feels like a voyeur — like he's peeking in on a forbidden world. And he’s only ever been on the other side of the keyhole. His pulse quickens, his breath hitches, his cock swells.

Jack, at last, senses eyes on him, so he washes his face and pats it dry. Pauses to look at his observer. “Is there something you need from me, Sam?”

Sam swallows, stuffs his hands in his pockets, adjusts his jeans. “N-no, just… just wondering how you’re doing.”

Jack smiles. “I am doing very well, thank you.” He resumes his bedtime routine, none the wiser.

Sam retreats to his room, knowing he can never act on his sick impulses, that he can never risk letting anything slip, that he's _responsible_ for the kid, _goddamn it_.

Still, in the dark of his bedroom, the door locked tight, Sam doesn’t stop his hands from wandering south. Doesn't stop himself from rubbing his aching cock until he's milked clean of his desires, the whisper of _Jack_ on his lips and angel dust on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> find more of my wolfy tales on [tumblr](http://weefaol.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
